


[中文翻译]Don't fuck with pirates (actually, why not)

by LunariaElongata



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Drunk Sex, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10047581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunariaElongata/pseuds/LunariaElongata
Summary: （喝高了的海军军官快斗跟海盗船长凌牙滚了床单。）





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [don't fuck with pirates (actually, why not)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8323357) by [Xephonia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xephonia/pseuds/Xephonia). 



拖着个喝高了的海盗船长，还得把门打开，说得好听点，是很难。

快斗第三次把钥匙掉到地上，诅咒了一声。

很显然，酒精也影响了他。

“你他妈的在把我往哪带，”纳修在快斗耳边嘀咕。

“跟上次一样。”

上次快斗扛着纳修的时候，是因为他俩都累得脱力了。这回，是喝多了。

没好到哪去。

“我能自己走。”

“你确定——”

纳修从快斗肩膀上滑下去时摔出好大一声响。“哎哟。”

快斗叹气，打开了门锁。“进去。”

纳修照办了，他一边晃晃悠悠地迈步，一边单手摸索着弯刀，谨慎地四下打量。

“就一个连路都走不直的人来说，你还真是仔细，”快斗一边脱靴子一边评价。

“肌肉记忆。而且你好意思说我，真的。”纳修同样脱掉了靴子，打量着那些不同的房门，不太确定该进哪一扇。

快斗指向其中一扇门，替他解决了问题。“那间。”

一秒钟以后，他就后悔了，因为他头脑不清，全然忘了自己并不想纳修踏进那间屋子。

_太晚了，我猜。_

纳修走进房间，立刻瘫到了床上。“有朗姆酒没？”

“你喝多了，干嘛还要——”

“我渴了。”

_哦，对，你一天到晚都待在大海上的时候，可不怎么好弄到淡水。_

“我会给你弄点喝的。等着。”

快斗很快拿来一瓶水，换上他睡觉时常穿的衬衫和裤子，啜饮了一口——他也渴了——然后折返回纳修身边。“给。”

_哇哦，他真的成功把多余的衣服脱掉了。_

“现在我知道你干嘛替海军做事了。”纳修喝了一口，把瓶子还给快斗。

快斗随手把它放到地上。“我没那么简单。”

他们互相盯了一会儿，然后快斗在纳修边上躺了下来。

“你该不会真要——”

“这是我的床。”

纳修沉下脸。“混蛋。”

“你可以为这个高兴一下。”

“虽然你还是没跟我说为什么。”

快斗扬起一边眉毛。“你觉得呢？”

“说不定你迷上我了？”

_喝高了的纳修比平常的纳修更糟糕。_

快斗假笑起来。“你想得倒美。”

当纳修揪着衣领把他拉过去亲吻时，快斗的笑容随之褪去了。

况且，快斗无法确定这是酒精的作用，还是他真的被纳修所吸引，但他从善如流地动弹了一下，以便他们能吻得更好。

纳修随即轻咬着他的下唇，用舌尖寻求着入口。

快斗几乎立刻张开嘴，此刻他已经俯在纳修身上。

他旋即发现纳修在接吻时和战斗中同样满怀竞争意识。

纳修以一种与快斗不同的方式占据着优势，他的手指埋在快斗发间，巧妙地避开所有快斗试图取回主导的动作。

 _太撩了，_ 快斗想，但他随即就想给自己来一拳，因为在酒精的朦胧之中，他也知道那不是什么好念头。

然后纳修的手直朝他腹股沟摸去，轻轻施力，似乎是在试探他的状况。

_见鬼去吧。_

纳修结束了这个吻，笔直望进快斗的双眼。“你确定没迷上我？”他得意地笑起来。

“混蛋。”快斗动作轻柔地爱抚着纳修身侧，没多说一句话，重新吻了过去。

从纳修浅浅泛起绯色的双颊来看，快斗觉得他做得或许也不算糟糕。

纳修的双手向上游移，沿着快斗的身体轮廓抚摸，几乎带着戏弄的意味，令他微微颤抖起来。

他触及快斗的锁骨时，快斗必须努力集中精神，才勉强控制住自己的反应——

然而纳修还是注意到了，他开始沿着快斗的颈部一路向下亲吻，直至他发现的这个敏感点。

快斗没有回避他的碰触，只是咬紧了嘴唇以免发出声音。

当纳修开始吮吻时——快斗很确定会留下痕迹，但已经没空顾及——他漏出了一个音节。

“哦？”纳修笑起来，又依样画葫芦地在其他地方多来了几次。

那丝笑意把快斗点着了。

他抬起膝盖挤进纳修两腿之间——

而纳修已经比他还硬。

“你也没冷静到哪里去，是吧，船长？”

这回轮到纳修的脸孔泛上红潮，而快斗冲他扬起了笑容。

“是酒精的关系，”纳修坚称，但他别过身时，却变本加厉磨蹭着快斗的膝盖。

快斗见机攫住纳修的双腕，越过他的头顶按住。

纳修立刻发声抗议。“你在——”

“你欲求不满的样子太性感，我会如你所愿。”快斗承认，他轻柔地吮吻纳修的颈项，引得他扭了扭身体。

“混蛋，”纳修在沉重的吐息间挤出字句，他挣脱出一只手来，解开快斗的衬衫。“你他妈的到底为什么要选这种——”

快斗移动了一下膝盖，纳修立刻把后半句话吞了回去，竭力不发一声。

“你自己也没好多少，你知道的。”快斗评价道，同样着手开始解纳修的衬衫，但也没忘记先照顾一下他的乳尖。

纳修的表情完全值回票价。

此刻他们只顾着在情事上战胜对方。虽说在这种竞争里，败者倒也不会输掉多少就是。

快斗剥掉他的衬衫，重新专注于纳修裸露出来的胸口。

纳修张开嘴，似乎想说些什么，立刻又紧紧闭上，手指深埋入快斗发间。

快斗捏了一把纳修的乳尖，纳修倒抽一口冷气。

“要我停下吗？”

这算不上是个问题，很显然纳修乐在其中，但快斗想听他说出来。

纳修发出个或许也可以被解读为“不”的音节，快斗将其视作邀请，张口轻咬了下去，事情不出所料——纳修开始在他身下扭动。

“别觉得你赢了或者怎么的。”纳修摸向快斗的腹股沟，开始隔着裤子用手抚慰他。

快斗费了好大力气才控制住自己没咬得太重，他又在掐着纳修乳尖的手指上加了点力气，接着——

“喂，赶紧把你那见鬼的裤子脱了。”

快斗依言而行，他很高兴纳修在解决脱衣困难问题这方面是个实用主义者，毕竟他们现在都已经裸裎相对了，而快斗还是搞不清楚自己到底为什么打算上了这个海盗。

正在快斗准备提议纳修躺下的当口上，纳修一把将他按倒。

“什——”

纳修的嘴唇包裹住了他。

这回，快斗发出一声低吟，因为纳修精于此道，而且熟知该从哪些地方下手。

他顺着快斗的分身舔舐，每当快斗的反应更强烈时停下动作，专注进攻着那些敏感点。

快斗的双腿开始不安分时，纳修没费多少力气就用自己的腿把它们压得动弹不得。

快斗知道自己在朝着纳修的方向抬起胯部，也知道自己看起来大概有多渴求——

“可敬的海军军官，嗯？”纳修语带嘲弄，但这回快斗的意志力败给了欲望，他伸手试图把纳修的脑袋拉回来。

作为回应，纳修在他分身底端挤压了一把，绷起脸。“喂，你不打算现在就射吧？”

快斗摇了摇头，稍稍皱起眉头。

纳修故意又揉了揉他的顶端，开口让快斗起身。

快斗乖乖照办，看着纳修躺下张开双腿。朝他股间投去一瞥，足以让快斗知道纳修也同样准备好了。

_去他的，这可够呛。_

“别张着嘴盯着我瞧。”

快斗用不着他说第二次，他一手抚慰着纳修的分身，把另一手的两根手指伸给纳修。

纳修领会了他的意思，张嘴将他的手指含湿，快斗情不自禁地欣赏纳修此刻的模样。他两指探进入口，出乎意料地顺畅——

“你还真喜欢这个，是不是？”

“都到这一步了，还不够明显吗？”纳修呼吸沉重，口吻恶声恶气，那副充满渴求的面孔却出卖了他，也同时更挑起了快斗的欲望。

（快斗敢肯定自己也差不多是同样的一张脸。）

纳修不耐烦的神情足以让快斗抽出手指，取而代之推入自己的性器。

归根结底，纳修不像是会需要柔情款款的那种人。

_而我也同样不是。_

纳修很紧—— _紧得见鬼_ ，快斗在脑子里加了一句——他费了一点劲才克制住即刻涌来的快感。

“去他妈的，别扭扭捏捏。”纳修开口要求——而快斗从善如流地开始抽送。

如果纳修觉得痛，他也掩藏得相当好。

“不敢相信你在满脸那种表情的时候还有胆子开口提要求。”快斗加快了速度，直到他听见纳修喘息混乱，瞧见他的分身顶端滴下前液。

纳修伸手去抚慰自己，考虑到他们现在的节奏，这颇有难度。

“你也太没耐心了点。”快斗把纳修翻了个身，从背后狠狠撞进去，这回把他固定在一个更高的角度。

于是他听见了纳修的呻吟。

快斗心想自己或许挺喜欢这样的，让纳修任他为所欲为；但他也知道纳修只要愿意，随时可以让情势天翻地覆。

“别他妈换角度。”纳修从牙缝里挤出声音来，快斗意识到他快射了。

在快斗回过神来之前，他的一只手已经抓住了纳修的头发。情欲冲昏了他的头脑，但纳修的肌肉紧紧咬着他的器官，足以体现他很享受。

快斗多少还记得他一开始的目标——胜利——于是在继续抽送的同时，也抓住纳修的分身开始套弄；反正他们此刻都已意乱情迷，无暇分神去压抑冲出喉头的呻吟了。

这时纳修正抬起臀部来迎合他，而他也是先一步高潮的那个，射在快斗的手心里。

快斗又抽送了几下，把纳修拉得更近了些，也同样射了出来。“我——”

“对，我知道你赢了。”纳修咬牙切齿，他扭过头，恰巧瞧见快斗得意的笑容。

但考虑到纳修才是那个挑起事端的人，快斗也好奇究竟谁才是真正的赢家。

_或许是又一次平局。_


End file.
